


It's positive

by plakband111222



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plakband111222/pseuds/plakband111222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke do a pregnancy test</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's positive

There they where, sitting on the couch, nervously waiting for the results. The test laying it front of them, the big christmas three behind them and the soft christmas carols playing from the radio.

‘This is taking forever.’ Bellamy said as he rubbed his hands together ‘Are you sure you did it right?’

Confused Clarke turned her head to look at him ‘Is there a wrong way to pie on a stick?’

Bellamy nodded his head and went back to the staring thing again. 

‘Hay can I ask you a question that has plagued me for years?’ He asked a moment later ‘Can girls aim?’

Clarke shook her head ‘Uuhm can boys aim? Cuz it seems to me that I’m taking a mop to that floor every two days.’

‘Hey!’ He answered as he moved his whole body towards her ‘You’re the one who put up the history joke’s calendar over there and you know I laugh with my whole body.’

Clarke shook her head again as she picked up her phone ‘Oh’ she grabbed his knie, ‘It’s been two minutes.’

She put the phone down, grabbed his hand and together they counted ‘1, 2, 3’

She picked up the test that was laying in front of them and hold it so they could both see the results. 

‘It’s positive’ She gasped 

‘It’s positive’ He repeated 

‘It’s positive!, it’s positive!’ he kept on screaming. 

Together the got up from the couch, and hugged. 

‘It’s positive’ Bellamy kept repeating as he picked her up to spin her across the room.

‘We are gonna have a baby’

**Author's Note:**

> So this completely stolen from 'how I met your mother' but I just had to do it. season 6 episode 12 if you wanna see it.


End file.
